No me rendire
by Beluu-Chaan
Summary: "Digo...nunca me gusta que la gente se rinda. Si esa persona que tu dices...me ama, podría arriesgarse. Nunca odiaría a alguien que se esforzaría por tenerme" "Stan...¿Estas seguro de todo lo que acabas de decir?" "Por supuesto. ¿Que te tiene tan feliz, Ky?" - Serie Style (StanxKyle) Gracias por los ánimos!
1. Prologo

**Hola x3 Saludos desde Argentina, antes que nada~ Bueno, aquí Bel reportándose con una serie -Ni idea cuantos capítulos tendrá, primero debo ver si les gusta la idea para seguirla- de South Park, cuya pareja es Style owo Los adoro a esos dos. Bueno, no es mi primera vez en FF, tenia otra cuenta pero se que he mejorado mucho en mi escritura (Leí mis antiguas historias y...mejor ni hablar -w-U) entonces decidí volver acá, primero porque adoro escribir y segundo porque puedo practicar y ustedes pueden ayudarme a mejorar ^^ Sin insultos por favor, es lo único que pido ewe En fin, las/os dejo leer, si aceptan este intento de serie sacare el capitulo dos cuando tenga inspiración ^^ Disfruten :D**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

—Nunca te dejare ir, Kyle...—El chico de ojos azules beso la frente del pelirrojo con demasiado amor—Nunca...—

—Te amo, Stan...—Respondió el menor mientras se sonrojaba y lo miraba a los ojos, esperando que sus labios se encontraran con los suyos.

—Y yo a ti, Kyle...—Le correspondió él besándolo suavemente, aquel momento que tanto había esperado al fin estaba sucediendo...y despertó.

—Mierda...otra vez...—Se paso la mano por los ojos para despertarse por completo, esa era una de las muchas noches que soñaba con su mejor amigo. Suspiro con pesadez. Su mejor amigo le gustaba, y mucho. Pero él tenia novia, aunque no lo valoraba, pero la tenia. —Stan...—Volvió a acostarse en la cama, debido a que la sensación del beso en el sueño lo había hecho sentarse. —Stan...—Susurro nuevamente preparándose para dormir de nuevo.

—¿Si, Kyle?—Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la voz que pertenecía al chico que lo tenia loco y se incorporo rápidamente mirando a la puerta, esperando encontrarlo. Aunque su desilusión fue mas grande que su sorpresa al ver que allí no había nadie.

—Mierda...—Maldijo otra vez, al tiempo que se volvía a acostar. Estaba empezando a imaginar que su amigo le hablaba, eso si era algo preocupante.

—Kyle—Cerro los ojos al escuchar nuevamente esa voz. Dios, ¿Es que jamas podría escapar de él? ¿Que tenía Marsh que le encantaba tanto?.

—Hum...mierda... —Se dio vuelta, quedando de espalda contra la entrada de su habitación, pensando que así podría dejar de escuchar la voz de su amigo.

—Kyle—Removió su cabeza en la almohada, se estaba empezando a inquietar: ¿Se estaría comenzando a obsesionar con ese tema? Esa idea lo aterro; Podría perder el control y hacerle daño a Stan sin querer hacerlo, las obsesiones empiezan como algo que no es grave, pero a la larga puede ser demasiado riesgoso. Y si hay peligro, es lógico que no quisiera que la persona que ama estuviera involucrada. Se sentó enseguida en la cama y se removió su cabello con fuerza, en un intento de alejar la voz de Marsh. Si la dejaba de escuchar, estaría mejor.

—¡Kyle!—El pelirrojo se sobresalto y miro otra vez a la entrada del cuarto, pero esta vez si había alguien, y no era mas ni menos que su amigo. —Hasta que al fin me haces caso—

—Stan...hola—Se limito a decir, sin salir de su vergüenza por todo lo que había estado haciendo y al recordar su sueño.

—Hola...—Entro al cuarto y se sentó en la cama del judío, como si la habitación fuera de él. Aunque, esa idea no estaba tan errada, después de todo, ambos se conocían desde bebes y habían compartido absolutamente todo. —¿Estas bien de los oídos?—

—Eh...si—Miro a otro lado tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo que el pelinegro había hecho aparecer en su rostro—Lo siento, andaba medio dormido todavía. Quizás por eso no te escuche—

—Me preocupaste—Kyle ya sabia eso. La pregunta que le hizo estaba acompañada con un tono de voz de preocupación. El pelirrojo volteo a verlo y le sonrió para calmarlo.

—Lo siento—Luego ladeo la cabeza al percatarse de algo en la mirada del contrario—Stan...¿Estuviste llorando?—

—Ah...bueno...—Bajo la mirada. Kyle se daba cuenta si algo le pasaba, por mas mínimo que fuese. —Algo así...—

—Sollozaste—Stan asintió despacio ante la deducción del menor y lo escucho suspirar. —¿Wendy?—Pregunto, algo molesto.

—Si...—Fue lo único que salio de sus labios. El de ojos verdes se le quedo mirando, le dolía ver a su mejor amigo así, deprimido por una chica que no lo merecía ni lo valoraba y que siempre terminaba con él, por mas que el pelinegro se esforzara por ser el mejor novio del mundo, lo terminaba dejando y engañando.

—Stan—Lo llamo con voz firme, y el otro pudo notar que quería que lo viera, acción que fue concedida—¿Nunca pensaste que puede haber otra persona enamorada de ti?—

—...—Su cerebro se encontraba procesando la información—¿Que? ¿Otra chica? ¿Te dijo? ¿Quien?— El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

—Es una persona muy cercana a ti—Se mordió el labio antes de continuar—Pero tu nunca te fijarías en esa persona— Estaba decidido a continuar diciendo 'persona', sin dar indicios de si era un hombre o una mujer.

—¿Porque no?—Marsh se acomodo un poco antes de seguir—Digo...nunca me gusta que la gente se rinda—Miro al techo, tratando de encontrar las palabras—Si esa persona que tu dices...me ama, podría arriesgarse. Nunca odiaría a alguien que se esforzaría por tenerme—Soltó, sonrojándose un poco. Se sentía algo egocéntrico diciendo eso. —Así que, dile a esa persona que confié mas en ella—Se volteo a ver a su amigo, y se sorprendió al ver la expresión que este traía.

—Stan...¿Estas seguro de todo lo que acabas de decir?—Kyle lo miraba sonriendo, era una sonrisa de felicidad y esperanza.

—Por supuesto—El de ojos azules se le quedo mirando curioso ante tal expresión del judío—¿Que te tiene tan feliz, Ky?—Al escuchar el apodo, el nombrado se sonrojo y sonriendo mas que antes, cerro los ojos y le hablo con dulzura a su amigo.

—Que te voy a enamorar, Stan—Apenas termino la oración, volvió a abrir los ojos despacio, para encontrarse con un azabache sorprendido y algo sonrojado—Voy a enamorarte—

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Debo seguirlo, quemarlo, destruirlo, hacer de cuenta que nunca existió? DD: *Bel dramática* xD Déjame un rewiew, por favor. Aprecio mucho tu opinión y tus consejos si es que me viste algún error ^^ Por ahora no tengo pensadas otras parejas, pero quizás se haga mención de alguna mas adelante :P Ya veremos :o **

**Gracias por leer :D Y buen día para todos~ ^w^**


	2. Capitulo uno

**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada, gracias por sus rewiews, realmente me hicieron muy feliz :'D Tratare de no decepcionarlos con el fic nwn Bueno, la verdad no tenia pensado traer el capitulo uno (Anterior es prologo) tan rápido, pero hoy andaba inspirada ademas de que es un día medio medio eweU Hace mucho frió y viento Dx **

**Quiero responder a luis carlos, TENIA dos cuentas, porque de la primera me olvide la contra y del correo igual jeje...*Tratando de no parecer idiota* -w-U Pero aquí estoy yo jodiendo de nuevo con esta cuenta~ :3 (Si alguien tiene curiosidad mi antigua cuenta era BelCandyKagamine...si, cambie la escritura. Demasiado x.X)**

**A los demás rewies, muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme :'D En serio me alegro mucho que les gustara y confíen en que la conti seria buena idea :D Espero no haberlo jodido n.n" En fin~ Los dejo leer owo. **

_**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**_

* * *

―¿Q-Que dijiste?―Pregunto Stan sin lograr que su cara volviera a su color de siempre. El judío simplemente se encogió de hombros tratando de permanecer tranquilo y no tornarse nervioso.

―Lo que escuchaste…―Sus ojos se desviaron algo inseguros y su voz se volvió un susurro―Que voy a enamorarte…―

―Pero K-Kyle…―Intento él, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

―Stan, tú mismo lo dijiste. Nunca odiarías a alguien que intentara enamorarte―El pelirrojo le hablo fuertemente y con claridad, a la vez que su mirada se mantenía fija en los ojos de él, pero pronto la desvió al pensar que aquella confesión podría haber sido un error.

―¿Eres tonto?―Marsh lo tomo del hombro e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos nuevamente. ―Yo nunca podría odiarte, Ky―Las mejillas del susodicho se ruborizaron, aunque prefirió ignorar el detalle y volver al tema central.

―¿Cuál es tu problema entonces?―Interrogo el menor haciendo todo lo posible por no arrepentirse de lo que había hecho―Quiero gustarte, Stan…quiero ser más que solo tu amigo―Esta vez fue el turno del mayor sonrojarse.

―E-Es que…―El pelinegro lo soltó despacio y se sentó en frente del pelirrojo. ―¿D-Desde cuándo…?―

―No lo sé―Miro al suelo, queriendo evitar su mirada―H-Hace tiempo…pero tu…tu siempre estabas con Wendy―En ese momento Stan se percató de que todo ese tiempo se había centrado en Kyle y no en su ex novia, pero ignoro el detalle aunque era una señal de que lo suyo podría funcionar. ―Y siempre…terminabas mal por ella. Ella siempre te dejaba no sin antes serte infiel…y yo siempre estuve ahí para ti―Esa última oración provoco que la mente del chico se invadiera de recuerdos en los cuales su amigo participaba.

_Flash back _

_El pelirrojo envolvía con sus brazos el cuerpo del pelinegro, que no dejaba de llorar en su pecho, desahogándose. _

―_Vamos, Stan…―Kyle acariciaba su espalda de forma suave, dándole el mensaje de que nunca lo dejaría solo. ―Tranquilízate…―Le dolía sobremanera ver a la persona que amaba así, repleta de lágrimas por una chica que no lo merecía en absoluto. Si tan solo él pudiera ser esa chica…estaba 100% seguro que jamás lo habría lastimado de esa forma. _

―_Ella…otra vez…con C-Cartman...―Marsh se aferró más a su amigo, buscando contención y apoyo, debido a que siempre se lo daba. Luego de todo su desahogo podía sentir que se aliviaba, aunque el dolor persistía, pero con una carga menor en su corazón. Kyle era la única persona que podía verlo en ese estado, él lo conocía realmente débil. _

―_Olvida eso un rato…―Lo apretó contra su cuerpo sin lastimarlo ni dejar las caricias―Quiero que estés bien, ¿Si?―Al parecer las palabras del judío surtieron efecto en el mayor, porque trato de calmarse y un poco lo logro. _

_Fin flash back_

"Y así muchas otras veces…" No pudo evitar pensar Stan al recordar todo lo que Kyle había aguantado. No era que le molestara su confesión…jamás podría odiarlo, ellos eran súper mejores amigos, pero…no sabía cómo tomarlo. Había sido muy repentino, sobre todo porque él se encontraba pensando que la persona de la que hablaba Kyle era una chica.

―…Y es por eso que quiero una oportunidad―Al parecer el pelirrojo acababa de dar todo un discurso sobre porque quería tenerlo como algo más que un amigo, pero el mayor no lo había escuchado en absoluto debido a los pensamientos que provenían del pasado. Kyle se percató de que su confidente estaba algo ido de la realidad. ―¿Stan?―Pregunto preocupado.

―Eh…si―Broflovski no pudo evitar abrir los ojos lo más grande que pudo al escuchar esa información de la boca del pelinegro. Iba a decirle algo cuando él se levantó de la cama y se encaminaba algo rápido a la puerta―D-Digo…no me molesta…―El corazón del judío no pudo evitar alborotarse al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un leve carmesí mientras escuchaba a Marsh. Una vez que llego a la puerta se detuvo, tomo el picaporte y suspiro sin pensar en si lo que le estaba diciendo a su amigo estaba bien. ―Suerte…Ky―Y salió de la habitación algo nervioso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Qué acabo de hacer?" Se preguntó mentalmente el muchacho mientras se frotaba la cabeza en señal de querer despabilar sus pensamientos. "Kyle…es mi mejor amigo de hace tiempo…por no decir siempre…"

* * *

Tomo su celular luego de que se hubiera recostado otra vez en la cama de forma brusca. Su corazón no podía calmarse y su rostro seguía con ese color que competía con el de su cabello. Algo emocionado todavía, comenzó a marcar el número de uno de sus amigos. Mientras escuchaba el "bip bip" de la espera suspiro un par de veces para calmarse y contarle la novedad a Kenny lo más calmado posible.

―¿Si?―Escucho del otro lado de la línea.

―¡ME DECLARE!―Grito, sin poder contener las ganas de decirlo bien alto.

―¡KYLE! ¡TE ESCUCHO PERFECTAMENTE!―Le devolvió el grito Kenny queriendo dejarlo sordo también, aunque sinceramente Broflovski estaba demasiado feliz como para disculparse o preocuparse de sus oídos.

―Le dije a Stan…―Murmuro de nuevo el pelirrojo más calmado y con un tono de voz estúpido de amor.

―¿Qué hiciste qué? No me jodas―Kenny no se lo creía, lo que motivo más a Kyle.

―Ven para mi casa, te contare todo―Le comento sin dejar esa sonrisa que traía y McCormick veía a pesar de que hablaban por teléfono.

―Voy saliendo―Fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar. El judío simplemente se quedó en la cama, tratando de bajar las nubes un rato y después se empezaría a preparar, su amigo no era muy rápido al momento de hacer visitas porque se distraía cada dos por tres al ver mujeres, entonces tenía tiempo para seguir pensando en ese suceso del día que de seguro lo tendría feliz un largo rato.

* * *

"…y merece una oportunidad" Concluyo sus pensamientos Stan al tiempo que entraba en su casa y se dirigía a su habitación, ignorando los comentarios preocupados de su madre que si tenía fiebre podía dormir si así lo deseaba.

―¡Estoy bien, mama!―Le grito antes de ingresar a su cuarto y acostarse en la cama mirando al techo. Tenía mucho para pensar… y al fin ya no era Wendy.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció ¿Jodí la historia? D: Espero que no y quieran seguir leyéndome ;w;U Últimamente ando muy nerviosa respecto a tema de lecturas xD Jaja, bueno. Solo espero les haya agradado y si me viste algún error por favor házmelo saber nwn Saludos desde Argentina y nos leemos otro dia ;D**


End file.
